Promises
by LockBox22
Summary: A routine case gets personal for Captain James Deakins.
1. Chapter 1

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Written By LockBox22**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Law and Order: CI or any of its characters. They are property of their respective owners. I am just borrowing them for a while. I do however own my original storyline, plot and any original characters.**

**

* * *

**

Deakins stared at the papers on his desk, as if they would suddenly come to life and dance. The latest report from Goren and Eames on their murder case had been sitting there for about an hour now; Deakins hadn't been able to think about anything else.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. How in the world did she get mixed up with these guys?

Goren and Eames had brought the case file to his attention as part of their case. As it was a high profile case, the Chief of Detectives wanted to keep a close eye on it. It was purely by chance that Deakins had come across a photo of some of the gang supposedly leaving a crime scene.

He would always know that motorcycle. He had been there when the owner had brought it. Jami Carter, his dead partner's twenty-two year old daughter, was running with the Kings.

The Kings were a street motorcycle gang that had recently upped their game from the usual B&E's that gangs were known for to murder. Goren and Eames were investigating a death of a high end business man killed in his own home and had connected the Kings to him using security footage from a neighbouring business.

Even as teenager Jami had always been hard to handle. Ever since her father had been killed in the line of duty, she had been distance and angry at the entire world. Now she was facing a murder rap, along with the other gang members.

Deakins left the file on his desk and walked to the window that looked out into the Major Case Squad room. He leaned against the frame and watched the bustle of his team.

Goren and Eames had got something. He could tell by their body language. Deakins would have to tell them about this, and soon.

* * *

In the squad room, Eames hung up her phone and reached for her jacket. "We just got a tip." Eames told Goren. "Patrol just spotted one of the Kings at a hardware store and picked him up."

"Maybe we can lean on this guy and get him to tell us exactly what the King's are up too." Goren speculated as he also grabbed his coat.

* * *

"There's the kid over there." The officer said pointing towards the squad car. "We picked him up on an outstanding shoplifting charge and then called you when my partner recognized him as one of the Kings. Name's Eric Ramirez."

"Thanks, officer." Eames said.

Another male uniformed officer, presumably the man's partner, stood near the car with Ramirez. Eric looked about seventeen or eighteen with black hair slicked back and angry dark eyes.

"So Eric; what's a King doing at a hardware store?" Eames asked.

"I know my rights. I don't have to say nothing." Eric said defiantly.

"You're the errand boy, right?" Goren asked. "Sent to pick things up for tonight's raid?"

Eric didn't answer, but he shifted on his feet. That was enough for the detectives to figure out the answer.

"You do know that the Kings are wanted for murder?" Goren pushed; seeing if he could get a reaction.

"Lots of murders happen, man. It's New York. Doesn't mean the Kings are involved." Eric said hotly.

"Oh, we know you're involved." Eames said She motioned to the officer. "Get him out of here."

The officer put Eric into the squad car.

Goren and Eames got into their car, with Eames in the driver's seat. She had just started the engine, when a loud motor could be heard coming towards them. Eames looked in the review mirror and saw a black and green motorcycle slowing down to look at the scene.

A black and white and an unmarked car was an usual sight at a little hardware store.

"Hey, isn't that…" Goren started with a frown, but Eames was already way ahead of him.

The motorcycle had seen the cop cars and was starting to pull away from the scene. Eames followed as Goren flipped on the siren and lights.

The rider glanced over his shoulder as he heard the sirens and gunned the engine.

Eames slammed on the brakes and the horn as a slow moving car refused to move out of her way.

Goren jerked forward at the sudden stop and they both watched as the rider disappeared down a side street.

Eames cursed as Goren silently agreed with her.

* * *

"A black and green bike you say?" Deakins asked.

"Yeah, the same one has been seen leaving two other Kings hideouts and the scene from the other night." Eames said placing the photos on his desk.

"He was most likely there to pick up Eric Ramirez and the supplies." Goren theorized as Deakins picked up one of the photos.

"You mean she." Deakins said replacing the photo on his desk.

"She?" Eames asked and Goren looked equally surprised as his partner sounded.

This was all going to come out and it was going to come out now. It was for the best; Deakins decided. He pointed to at the photo. "I recognize this bike. It belongs to my ex-partner's daughter, Jami."

"That would be Matthew Carter." Goren clarified.

Everyone in Major Case knew about Matthew Carter. He had been a detective on Major Case until he had been killed in the line of duty seven years ago. He had left behind a teenaged daughter, Jami.

His wife had died when Jami was a baby so when he died, Jami was all alone. Captain Deakins and his wife had taken Jami into their home and raised her as one of their own daughters.

"She moved out three years ago and we haven't heard from her since. I guess we know what she was up too." Deakins glanced reflectively at the photo of the rider clad in jeans, black helmet and jacket.

"What's your next move?" Deakins asked looking up from the picture.

"Questioning Eric." Eames replied. "We're hoping he'll be able to give us an idea of what the Kings are up too lately."


	2. Chapter 2

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Chapter Two**

"Come on, Eric. You have to give us something so we can help you." Eames said.

Eric was slouched in his seat across the interrogation table. He stayed silent.

"Otherwise, you're going down for the murders." Eames continued.

"You don't want that, do you?" Goren asked from where he stood behind Eric.

"You'll get out when you're, eighty. Maybe." Eames estimated.

"I told you, I know my rights." Eric said. "Besides I didn't do anything."

"You do know they left you out to dry, don't you?" Goren asked leaning over Eric. The errand boy. One guy to take to fall for everything they've done."

Eric didn't answer.

Goren sat down on the chair beside Eames.

"They usually pick someone who's they think is the weakest. Someone low on the food chain." Eames said picking up on where Goren was going.

"You haven't been with the Kings long." Goren stated. "Is that why they chose you? Someone who didn't know a lot about them?"

"Maybe." Eric replied.

"Come on, Eric!" Goren slapped the table as he stood. "I looked at your record. Petty theft! The judge sent you to do community service! Do you really want a murder rap on there? Do you really want to go to prison?"

That did it and the kid broke. "Like he said, I'm new to the gang." Eric said speaking to Eames. "They told me to go the hardware store and pick up a few things that they needed."

"What kind of things?" Eames asked.

"I don't know; stuff." Eric shrugged. "The usual, I guess."

"Go on." Eames encouraged him.

"I was supposed to buy it and then some chick named Jami was going to pick it up." Eric continued. "She drives a black and green motorcycle."

"And what is Jami's place in the Kings?" Eames asked writing something down on her legal pad.

"I don't know. I think she might be the Lt's girlfriend or something." Eric replied with a shrug.

"Have you ever seen this guy before?" Eames asked placing a photo in front of Eric. The kid peered closely at it and then shook his head. "No; who is he?"

"He's dead, Eric." Goren said. "We think the King's killed him."

Eric shook his head. "No way. We steal things, no guns allowed. Nobody gets hurt."

"Well this man got hurt." Eames replied. She pushed the picture closer to Eric. "Are you sure you haven't seen him before?"

"I'm sure." Eric said firmly.

Eames exchanged a look with Goren and then they both stood.

"You did good, Eric." Goren said as they left the room.

"Wait!" Eric called them back. "Does this mean I don't get a murder rap?"

"Yeah. You'll still have to make up for the shoplifting though." Goren replied.

Eric almost laughed in relief. "Don't worry man, Juvie's alright with me."

* * *

From behind the glass, Deakins had been watching as Goren and Eames talked to Eric. Arms folded across his chest. His jaw tightened at Eric's guess of Jami's place in the gang. She had been a good kid. Angry, but not enough to join a gang; she was too smart for that.

The door opened and Goren and Eames walked in.

Shaking himself out of his own musings, Deakins turned to them "Are we sure he's telling the truth?"

Both Goren and Eames nodded.

"He doesn't know about the murder." Goren said. "He's still too new for the rest of the gang to have taken him into their inner circle. He's telling the truth."

Deakins nodded. "Alright. OCID called; they're sending a detective down with all the information they have on the Kings. As soon as we get a location on these gang bangers, go and pick some of them up. Maybe they can shed some light on the murder." And with that, Deakins left the room.

* * *

"I can give you a few places where the Kings like to hang out, but as for their HQ, your going to have to find someone who's actually in the gang to get it." Detective Harry Willis of the gang unit said.

They were in the bullpen, Goren and Eames at their desks and Willis sitting on the edge of a neighbouring one.

"Anything you have would be great." Goren said.

"Here's the list of every known gang member." Willis asked handing them a file. "There's also some places where they like to hang out."

"Thanks, detective." Eames said taking the folder.

Willis hesitated and then spoke again. "I'd be careful if I were you. The King's are dangerous. They're not just another street gang dealing crack."

* * *

"Police! Everyone freeze!"

S.W.A.T teams surrounded the small gathering of Kings in the parking lot of an abandoned building. Two men were already in a car and they took off down the street. They didn't get far as police cars blocked their way.

Another man jumped the fence and was gone. Several others made for various car and bikes parked around the lot. Including a woman in faded jeans and a black biker's jacket.

"Don't even think about it." Goren said stepping in-between her and the motorcycle, gun raised.

She held up her hands, the helmet dropping to the ground. Goren turned her around and placed her hands on the hood of the police car that had just pulled up. He searched her and pulled a Glock from the waistband of her jeans.

"A new look for biker chicks." Eames commented sarcastically as Goren handed the gun to an officer.

The S.W.A.T officer cuffed Jami and Eames took hold of her arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"She's been sitting there for the better part of an hour. Aren't you going to question her?" Carver asked turning away from the window.

Goren looked up from the files he was studying. "Not yet."

Carver looked confused.

"She didn't say anything on the ride here." Goren said coming to stand beside Carver. "The longer we wait to question her, the more nervous she becomes."

Both men looked through the glass at Jami, who's arms and legs were crossed.

"Her dad was a cop." Goren said after a moment. "She'll expect us to come in there and go at her right away."

They were silent again, watching the young woman. Jami had uncrossed her arms and rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"We got her." Goren said picking up his papers.

Eames came into the room just in time to hear to last remark. Goren looked up at her. "Any luck?

Eames shook her head. "No. The other's aren't talking." She looked into the room where Jami sat. "What have you been doing?"

"Watching." Goren replied simply.

"For the better part of an hour." Carver said with a look Goren's way.

Used to her partner's way, Eames looked over at Goren. "Care to share?" She asked dryly.

"Something doesn't make sense." Goren replied. "I've been going over everything we have on the Kings and Jami doesn't fit."

"How do you mean?" Carver asked.

"She doesn't come from a street family, she has no known ties to the Kings as far as we can tell; she just shows up at the scenes on a motorcycle."

"Eric said she might be connected to the Lt." Eames said. "Girlfriend."

"But gang don't usually allow girlfriends to tag along while they go breaking and entering." Goren replied.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Eames said motioning to Jami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Jami heard the feet coming towards the door before it was thrown open, a tactic intended to scare the occupant of the room.

She turned to look at the detectives who had raided one of the King's many meeting places. They were an odd pair, but there was nothing odd about the way they moved. They were a team, a good team and that meant trouble for her.

"So what are the King's up too these days?" Eames asked conversationally taking the chair across from Jami.

"Who?" Jami asked faking confusion.

"Don't play dumb with us, Jami." Eames replied. She placed a photo in front on Jami. "We know that you are part of the Kings gang. Here's you leaving a gas station in the known company of the gang; so why don't you tell us what they're up too."

Jami shrugged. "If you know so much about us, I'd think you'd already know."

"We know that you've killed a man." Goren said from beside Jami.

She turned to him. "The King's don't do murder."

"Then how do you explain this?" Eames asked drawing Jami's attention back to her. Eames placed another picture in front of her. "This is a surveillance picture of you and the King's leaving 24th street."

Jami took a look at the photo, unbelieving "So? We like the ride. It's a public street."

"It was taken ten minutes after this man was murdered." Goren said, slapping down another photo. Unlike the one they had shown Eric, this one showed Carl Hansen in the morgue. It wasn't a nice photo either. Hansen had been beaten badly before he had died.

"He was shot through the head." Goren said. "With a 9 mil. Glock. The same kind of gun we found on you."

Jami looked up at him. "It wasn't me."

"But you were there." Goren replied.

Jami glared at him. "Maybe. Maybe I was just the lookout. You don't have anything."

"Carrying an concealed weapon, running from the police, fleeing the scene of a crime and not to mention encouraging a minor to shoplift." Eames listed the crime they could charge Jami with. "I'd say we have plenty."

"Book me then." Jami replied with a unconcerned shrug.

* * *

A uniformed officer escorted Jami out of the interrogation room and towards the cells at the back of Major Case.

Goren shut the door behind them with a disbelieving look. "No way is she as unconcerned as she acting."

Eames shook her head. "She must really want to experience prison."

* * *

Jami let the woman officer escort her towards the back of the Major Case squad room. She knew it was where the cells were.

As she passed the captain's office, she looked up to see James Deakins watching her. Jami kept his gaze as she passed.

Disappointment clouded Deakins face and he looked away as Jami was escorted into the cell. Knowing he couldn't do anything for her ate at him. He couldn't fulfill the promise he had made his partner; he hadn't been able to keep Jami off the streets.

The phone on his desk rang, calling his attention. For once in his life, Deakins ignored it. He let it ring until it stopped.

He walked over to his desk and looked down at the red light that signalled the person had left a message. He ignored it and reached for the phone. The least he could do was make sure that Jami was fairly represented. Jami was not a killer.

Before he could finish dialling, Eames knocked at his door. He hung up the phone as she let herself in. Goren was with her and it didn't look good.

Eames was carrying a folder. Deakins nodded towards it. "What do you got?"

"Ballistics report." Eames replied. She didn't hand it over right away. That was bad, very bad.

"What does it say?" Deakins asked even though he was pretty sure of the contents.

Eames glanced back at her partner and Goren cleared his throat. "Jami's gun was a match to one that killed Carl Hansen."

Eames handed over the folder and Deakins took it. He glanced at the report. "Run it again."

"They already went over it three times." Eames protested.

"I don't care." Deakins said closing the folder and handing it back to Eames. "Run it again. Jami is not a killer."

Eames nodded; she motioned to Goren and they left Deakins's office.

* * *

In the back of Major Case, Jami sat in the cell. She had it all to herself as the other King's that Goren and Eames had picked up had already been shipped off on various other charges.

She played with the bottom of her leather jacket. She still had a phone call, but there was no one to call. The King's were pretty clear on what happened when you got caught. Don't give up your fellow Kings; You go to jail by yourself.

The door clanged open and she looked up to see the last person in the world she expected. She stood, not knowing what to say.

James Deakins walked towards the cell and nodded to the officer who had brought him in. "Thanks. I'll call when I'm done."

The officer nodded and then closed the door behind him, locking them both in.

Jami walked towards the bars and wrapped her hands around them. "Hey." She said awkwardly.

"Jami." Deakins fell silent and for a long while they didn't say anything.

Jami cleared her throat. "I guess this must have come as quite a shock to you; the gang I mean."

Deakins nodded. "Yeah. I always thought you were smarter then this. What would your dad say, Jami?" His words were spoken in disappointment.

Jami looked away. "Dad's dead." She replied.

"And punks like the King's killed him." Deakins said. "So the question becomes why the hell did you to take up with them?"

"Maybe I was tired of being a good girl." Jami replied.

"That's not an answer." Deakins warned her.

"I know."

They looked at each other for a long while before Deakins broke the silence. "Jami, your gun was the one that killed Carl Hansen."

Jami looked shocked. "No." She shook her head as the information sunk in. "No way; that's not possible. I didn't do it!"

"I know." Deakins replied. "I'm having them run it again, just in case."

Jami walked away from the bars and started to pace, one hand over her mouth. "This is bad isn't it?" She asked looking over at him.

Deakins nodded. "How did you end up running with the Kings?"

"You going to interrogate me now?" Jami asked raising an eyebrow. "Good cop, bad cop?"

"Jami..."

"I started running with the Kings before I knew what they were. I didn't want to get involved in the robberies; it just happened." Jami replied.

"What about the murder?" Deakins asked. "Where you there?"

"You know I was." Jami replied. "You saw the picture."

The door opened behind Deakins, admitting the duty guard. "Captain, there's someone here to see you."

"Thank you." Deakins replied. He turned back to Jami. "Sit tight. We'll figure this out."

Jami nodded and watched as Deakins left the holding room. She hoped he would figure it out sooner then later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Deakins barely made into the bullpen before he was confronted by a dark haired man. He was wearing casual clothing so Deakins almost made him for a drug dealer. Jeans, dark t-shirt and a jean jacket with an NYPAD badge clipped to the collar. Wrapped around his dark hair was a olive green bandana.

"Captain Deakins?" The man asked his dark eyes sizing up the captain quickly.

"Yes, and you are?" Deakins asked.

"Mark Scarlatti; OCID." Scarlatti held out his hand and they shook. "I hear you have one of my officer's in your holding cell. I've been trying to call, but you've been unreachable."

"One of your officer's? Jami Carter?" Deakins asked not sure he had head right.

Scarlatti nodded. "That's the one. Your ex-partner's daughter if I'm not mistaken."

Deakins nodded. "Yes. Why don't we step into my office and you can let me in on what's going on here."

Scarlatti smiled. "I thought you might say that."

* * *

A uniformed officer brought Jami into Deakins's office. Goren, Eames, Carver and Deakins were already in the room as was Scarlatti.

"Well, it's about time." Jami said addressing Mark. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, the grapevine was slow today." Mark said as Jami took the seat beside him.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, Ms Carter." Carver asked.

"Officer Carter." Jami automatically corrected him.

Carver inclined his head, conceding to her.

"I assume Mike has already told you that we're running undercovers within the Kings gang." Jami started.

"We already know the who, where, why." Eames said. "We just interested in the how."

"I used to know some of these guys." Jami explained. "When I signed up for the NYPD, Mike took a look at my file and noticed my connections with the Kings;. he interviewed me and then I was recruited for an undercover op. That was almost two years ago."

"Jami has provided us with credible Intel ever since." Mike jumped in. "She managed to get close to the second in command, Greg Smith. We've almost had complete control of the gang since."

"Several years ago they got a new commander, Santego Barez. As far as we can tell he's grown up on the streets and made a name for himself as a hired gun." Jami said. "That's why all the murders started popping up. He's using the gang as a hit team."

"Murders?" Eames asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Three including Hansen." Scarlatti confirmed. "We've been trying to keep them on the down-low, but Hansen's body was discovered before we could safely move in without blowing Jami's cover."

"What did happen that night?" Carver asked.

"Hansen wouldn't give up the code to the safe." Jami answered softly. "There was nothing I could do. He was already dead when I arrived."

"Then how did your gun end up being the one who shot him?" Carver asked.

"I was given the gun a couple days after the raid." Jami explained. "Greg said he wanted me to have some protection. I assume the gun is his."

"So this Greg Smith shot Hansen?" Craver asked.

"It's possible." Scarlatti answering for Jami. "From what I've heard he could be capable of murder."

Carver nodded. "You're going to need evidence of that." He warned Scarlatti. "From where it sits now, Officer Carter was the one who shot Hansen. She has the gun and it's covered in her fingerprints. It's not going to be easy."

The mood in the room grew slightly darker.

"I'll see what I can do." Carver said finally.

"Thank you." Scarlatti said. He turned to Deakins. "So can I bail my officer out now or is she still a wanted criminal?"

"Jami is free to leave." Deakins replied. He looked at Jami.

Jami looked back at him. Everyone in the room noticed the tension between them. Scarlatti cleared his throat gently.

"We'll be going then." Scarlatti stood and reached into his jacket pocket. He handed a badge to Jami. "Here wear this so no one else tries to arrest you."

"Thanks, boss." Jami said clipping it onto her jeans.

"Do you have a moment, Scarlatti?" Deakins asked catching the detective before he went out the door.

"Sure, what to do you need?" Mike asked turning back.

Deakins eyed Eames and she took the hint.

"Come on. We have paperwork to settle." Eames said to Goren. She turned to Jami. "Anything more you could tell us about the Kings would be helpful."

"Sure." Jami said. She glanced at Scarlatti.

"I'll be there in a moment." He replied. "Go on."

Jami nodded and then followed Goren and Eames out of the office.

Deakins motioned to the door. "Shut it please."

* * *

Eames was surprised at how quickly Jami felt at ease around Goren. Most people, let alone officers, knew how to act around the 'Wonder Detective.'

Eames studied them closely. If Jami knew she was doing it or not, she was copying Goren's body language; mimicking him almost to a T. Eames wouldn't be surprise if she started speaking like him next. Pushing her observations to the back of her mind, Eames turned her attention back to the conversation.

"They're not the usual gang." Jami was saying. "I'm mean the Kings have always been one of the more violent gang in New York, but they have structure; it's almost military the way Barez runs it. But there still is a gang element there as well. You never know what they're going to do next."

"It's what makes them so dangerous." Goren said in understanding.

"Yeah, and hard to catch." Jami agreed. "One of the gang got away when you arrested some of us this afternoon, so they might change their nightly meeting to another place or they might not. I'm betting on not."

"Why?" Eames asked.

Goren and Jami looked up at her as if they had forgotten that she was even there.

"Barez knows that if someone squeals on him, you're going to expect him to change the meeting spot. If he doesn't, he might be able to fool you, I mean us." Jami corrected herself.

"Clever." Goren admitted.

* * *

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Deakins asked as soon as Mike shut the door.

"Jami wanted to tell you, but the less people knowing about this, the better." Mike said. "Besides she was going under deep cover, you know the procedures."

"How close did she get to this Greg Smith?" Deakins asked sitting down in his chair.

"Close enough to get into the gang." Mike said. He held up a hand to forestall Deakins's next question. "And if you're going to ask if she slept with him, the answer is no. I don't encourage that kind of behaviour among my operatives."

He eyed Deakins. "Jami's done some good work. You should be proud of her."

Deakins nodded almost absentmindedly. He looked out to where Jami was talking with Goren and Eames. The three of them seemed deep in conversation, Jami explaining something to the two older detectives.

She had grown up a lot since the last time he had seen her. They'd had no contact for those three years and as much as he'd tried to keep an eye on her, she hadn't wanted to be found. Now she was police officer and had been working almost under his very nose.

Scarlatti was right; she was good. Very good. A natural just like her dad; and that's what worried him.

"She's got patience." Scarlatti continued. "Most of my guys want to round as many of the punks up as they can and stick them in the slammer. Who we really want Barez and I think Jami can give him to us."

"What about Greg Smith?" Deakins asked. "If he's the murderer, you're going to need his testimony to clear Jami."

"And I assume you want to be the ones to bring him in?" Scarlatti asked.

"It is our case." Deakins pointed out.

"Technically, it was our case first." Scarlatti replied. "But I'm not going to get into a pissing match. You bring Greg Smith in and the gang will collapse. Barez will run and we'll have lost him forever. Our way, everyone wins."

"Your way?" Deakins asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Jami was sitting at one of the unoccupied desks writing something down a pad of paper when Scarlatti come up to her. He leaned on the back of her chair and spoke quietly into her ear. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Jami said turning around in her chair.

Scarlatti motioned to a corner of the room. "Privately."

Jami frowned, but followed her boss into the corner. "We're not leaving?" She asked. "I have to be at the meeting in a couple hours."

"Jami, I want to raid the King's hideout tonight." Scarlatti said.

"What? No." Jami's response was quick.

"Without Smith's testimony we can't clear you." Scarlatti said. "Plus with four murders it's time we brought them in."

"What about Barez?" Jami asked.

"We'll bring him in too." Scarlatti replied. "You said yourself that he's going to be there tonight."

After a moment, Jami nodded. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"I want you sit this one out." Scarlatti said.

"No way." Jami said firmly. "I am not staying behind."

"I don't want the Kings to know that you were the one to rat them out." Mike explained. "It's for the best."

"For who? Me or the officer's families?" Jami demanded. "Barez has guards at every access point. You won't be able to set one foot inside the house. I can get the door open."

"Captain Deakins and I think..."

"Captain Deakins?" Jami asked. "Since when do you take orders from him?"

"We're both concerned for your safety." Mike tried to smooth things over.

"I can handle myself." Jami replied stiffly before she walked away, heading towards Deakins office.

"Jami!" Mike called. He had to stop her before she did something stupid.

* * *

Deakins looked up as the door to his office was opened. Jami closed it behind her before she spoke. "You had no right."

"I assume you're referring the the raid." Deakins said leaning back in his chair.

"I've done this before you know." Jami replied crossing her arms. "It's not like I'm fresh."

"No one said you were." Deakins said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Neither does Scarlatti."

"_It's my case!_" Jami said. "I've been on it for _two years_!"

"How do we know they won't just shoot you on site?" Deakins asked. "You've been picked up remember?"

"We have a protocol, that if there's a raid, we lay low until the meeting." Jami said. "That's what anyone who got away will be doing. You can't run my life for me." The last part was said quietly.

"I'm not trying to run your life."

"Yeah; yeah you are." Jami replied. "You've been trying to do it ever since I was fifteen. You're not Dad, so don't try to be. He's dead, remember?"

That hurt; and Jami knew that it had hurt him.

"I'm twenty-two years old." She continued in a calmer tone. "I don't need someone to influence my boss so I sit out on a raid that I _need_ to be part of."

"Why?" Deakins asked coming around his desk. "What is so important about this raid?"

Jami looked towards the wall for a second and then back at Deakins. "I found out that Barez was the one who killed Dad."

"_What?_" Deakins couldn't have looked more surprised.

"It was how he become second in command within the gang." Jami explained. "Dad removed their source of income when he busted them for coke when he worked undercover. Cool Carlos, the then leader of the Kings, hired Barez to kill Dad." Jami's voice had turned bitter. She shrugged. "You know the rest."

Deakins did know what happened next. It had been burned into his memory. He and Matthew Carter had gone on a routine door to door survey as part of the murder investigation they had been running. A rich business man had been murdered in one of the less polite neighbourhoods and they had been getting nowhere.

Carter had just raised his hand to knock on another door, when the shooting had started. It was a drive-by. Deakins dove for cover as had Carter, but only one of them had made it. Later, investigators said that the shooter had only been aiming for Carter.

Deakins would never forget the last three minutes of Carter's life. Radioing for an ambulance, Deakins had waited with his partner. Carter had died before the EMT's had reached them, but not before he had made Deakins promise that he would look after Jami.

_"Make sure you keep her off the streets." Carter had gasped. "Don't want her here."_

"Are you sure about this?" Deakins asked finally, pulling himself out of his memories.

"Barez is known as a cop killer on the streets." Jami said. "I asked Smith and he told me straight out. Barez capped a cop named Carter."

Deakins jaw tightened. This threw a wrench in everything.

"Mike doesn't know." Jami continued. "He'd throw me off the case if he knew."

The door opened before Deakins could say anything. It was Scarlatti. He caught the mood in the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked directing his question to Jami.

Jami didn't answer as she looked at Deakins. It was his move.

He cleared his throat. "Jami has explained her reasons to me; she can go."

"Well, I'm glad you got that settled." Scarlatti said. "Now you can explain them to me." His tone was sharp.

Jami took a quiet breath. "Barez killed my father."

Scarlatti went still. "How long have you known this?" He asked, his voice stiff.

"A month." Jami replied.

"And you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I would yank you out." Scarlatti finished. He ran a hand through his dark, hair. "Jeez, Jami. What where you thinking?"

"Does that really matter now?" Jami snapped. "We're raiding the King's hideout and I'm the only who can get you in. I'm also the one who's not going to screw up because I have a personal stake in this. Can we please just move on?"

Scarlatti nodded. "Alright. Let's move on. I don't like the idea of you going in alone."

"Neither do I." Deakins put in.

"I think we've been over this already." Jami muttered. She cleared his throat. "If we can get a few detectives to help us, I won't be alone."

"Explain." Mike said used to his officer's comments not making any sense at first glance.

"We play dress up." Jami said.

"You mean we get detectives to dress up as some of the gang." Mike clarified. "A distraction for whoever's watching."

Jami nodded. "Exactly."

"We'll need some who's tall and a shorter person to pull it off." Mike said. He turned to Deakins. "How do your officers feel about some undercover work?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Law and Order: Criminal Intent: Promises**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Three figures made their way down the dark New York street. One of them, a woman in a dark leather jacket knocked on a house door and it opened.

SWAT officers quickly and quietly surround the house. Mike and Eames following close behind them.

The front door opened.

"Get in here." A rough voice said. Jami stepped inside the door, followed by Goren and another shorter, male Major Case detective they had recruited.

"They're in." One of the SWAT officers said, touching his ear. Jami and all the other officers wore earwigs, so everyone could hear what was going on.

"Let's move, boys." The SWAT leader said.

SWAT burst down the back door, as Jami and Goren announced themselves. There was not even one second of silence and then all hell broke loose.

Kings scattered, leaping over furniture and other Kings. SWAT officers contained the crowd, slamming Kings against the walls and cuffing them. In the confusion, Jami looked for Barez, but he was nowhere in the house. Barez's Lt, Greg Smith made for the back of the house. Jami saw him trying to leave and like a shot, she went after him.

"Carter!" Mike shouted after her, but he was busy holding a suspect.

"I've got her!" Goren yelled back as he ran after Jami.

Oblivious to the exchange behind her, Jami followed Smith around a corner and felt a sharp pain the side of her head. He had beaned her with a loose piece of wood.

Jami connected hard with the concrete, dropping her gun as her hand automatically reached for her head. She shook her head trying to clear it.

The shape above her became clearer; Smith stood over her, gun pointed down at chest.

"See you later, bitch!" Smith snarled.

Jami blinked, trying to focus. Smith's figure wavered in her vision. Maybe she could talk him down... but her head hurt too much.

"Greg, don't." She managed to gasp out, but there was no pity in the man's eyes. Smith pulled the trigger.

Goren heard the first gunshot and then rounded the corner in time to see the second.

"Drop it!" He yelled at Smith, gun coming up to point at the man. Goren's eye took in the scene at the same time. Jami lay still on the floor.

Smith turned the gun on him and Goren fired. Smith collapsed into the ground.

Mike and Eames ran into the room, guns drawn.

Goren looked at Jami. Her eyes were closed and it didn't look like she was breathing.

"Get a bus in here!" Goren shouted at Mike as he fell to his knees beside Jami.

Mike spoke into his collar, as Eames kicked the gun away from Smith and checked his pulse.

"Dead." Eames said holstering her gun, as Goren ripped open Jami's jacket.

Good, the bullets had hit the vest. His mind vaguely recognized the pattern as a double tap. His practice eye noticed the blood on the side of Jami's head. A bad concussion was probably the cause of it.

"Come on! Wake up, Jami!" Goren said gently slapping Jami's face.

"The medics are on their way." Mike said, coming closer. "How is she?"

Jami's eyes fluttered open and fixed on the three worried faces above her. "It's ok. They hit the vest." Jami said. Her words sounded slurred.

She started to sit up, but but Goren pushed her down. "Don't get up. You might have a concussion."

Jami winced and put a hand to her head. They could hear sirens in the distance.

Mike shook his head. "I'm sorry to say a concussion is probably what you deserve. You do a rabbit on me again and I'll be the one to take your head. Forget about Deakins."

Jami chuckled weakly. "Nice to know you care, Mike."

* * *

"So, we got them all." Deakins said closing the case file.

"All except Barez." Goren said from his chair front of Deakins's desk.

"We think he knew we were onto him and skipped town." Eames said.

"Yeah, but with Smith dead and Barez gone, the gang crumbled." Deakins said. "We brought down an entire gang with one raid. I'd call that a job well done."

"Well you have to admit that a least half of the credit goes to Jami and the gang unit." Goren said. "Without her, the Kings would still be on the Most Wanted list."

Deakins nodded slowly. She had done an extremely well job.

"How is Jami by the way?" Eames asked.

"One nasty concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. Mike managed to convince her to stay in the hospital overnight." Deakins said. "She'll be alright in a few days."

"And ready to get right back out there." Eames said getting up. She looked tired.

"Go home and get some rest." Deakins said. "That's an order."

"Night." Eames said as she and Goren left Deakins's office.

* * *

Deakins inserted his key and entered his home. Angie and the girls were away visiting her parents, so he had the house to himself. He had wanted to go with them, but this case had taken that choice away from him.

Leaving his coat and bag in the hall, Deakins walked into the kitchen. He needed something to drink. He turned on the teapot and shed his suit jacket and tie, draping them over a chair back.

A knock on the door interrupted him. He frowned and then looked at his watch. It was after midnight. Who could it be at this hour?

He looked through the peephole. Jami stood on his front porch, duffle bag in slung over one shoulder. Flipping the lock, Deakins opened the door.

"Hey." Jami said. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn at the raid and Deakins's practice eye noticed that she was also armed. Her badge flashed in the light from the street lamp.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Deakins asked.

"Checked out early." Jami said. "Can't stay there. Mike commandeered my apartment, just in case and I really didn't want to stay in a hotel, so..."

Deakins opened the door wider and motioned her in. "Come on."

"Thanks." Jami said stepping into the house.

Deakins motioned to the bag. "Get changed and then you can join me for some tea."

Ten minutes later, Deakins walked into the living room carrying two mugs of tea.

Jami was on the couch, feet pulled under her. She had changed into jeans and a baggy sweat shirt. Her badge and gun sat on the end table within easy reach.

"Here." Deakins handed her a mug.

"Thanks." Jami said as he sat down across from her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked after a few minutes.

Jami smiled slightly. "That's the most redundant thing I've ever heard from a police captain."

Deakins smiled. She was right. Of course, he had read all the files before submitting them to the Chief.

Jami took a sip of the steaming liquid and there was silence again.

"I could be a shrink and tell you that it helps to talk about it, but I'm guessing you've been told that before." Deakins said.

"This is all the therapy I need." Jami said. "You and the tea."

"Well, enjoy the tea. Because I need to go the bed. Unlike some people, I have to work tomorrow."

"Night." Jami said.

Deakins finished up in the bathroom and went to turn off the lights. He looked into the living room. Jami had fallen asleep on the couch.

Deakins watched her for a few minutes. He could wake her up and insist she sleep in the guest bedroom, but she needed the sleep. Instead, he draped a blanket over her and turned out the lights.

"Good night, Jami." He whispered.

**-The End-**


End file.
